Generally, retailers often accept a variety of payment instruments to make it easier for a customer to access resources to complete a sale. Moreover, most payment instruments are now accessible through mobile phones, improving convenience even further.
Many retailers also have an online version of their store, which opens up their business to a much wider customer base. Again, a variety of payment instruments are supported online to offer as much choice to the customer as possible. However, existing payment processes still present shortcomings that result in a greatly suboptimal experience, sacrificing some potential gains in security and efficiency as a result.